


Not Quite Yet

by Rumpabumbum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drogon the dog, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>technicallypsychiccupcake asked: Daenerys and Drogo modern AU, "What are you doing? Why are you on one knee? Get up! Get up!" (bonus point if its the Kahleesi proposing //smirks//)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of Drogo’s snoring reminded Dany of the clash of thunder during a rainstorm. It was the new fact she had learned about her new boyfriend that day. It was a good thing that she could sleep through almost anything.

She rolled out of bed from their afternoon nap and stretched. Going on her blind date 2 months ago had been the best decision of her life. She had known beforehand that he spoke very little English and new little of Western customs, but Drogo’s attempts at charming her and his little quirks won him her heart instantly. They had met as a test couple for the new language translator, but they used it less and less. She taught him English in the mornings and he taught her Dothraki at night.

Dany glanced down at the sleeping man next to her. Even in his sleep, he looked intimidating. His shoulders were hunched, his face furrowed in a menacing grimace. She wondered what he dreamt about. Dany imagined he had visions of himself back home as a military captain. The idea of him going back to that life both excited and frightened her.

Another soft snoring joined Drogo’s. Dany softly rose from the bed and tip-toed to the floor on Drogo’s other side. As loudly as Drogo snored, he was a light sleeper. It was fitting in a way.

Dany knelt down and pet the great black dog who was loudly snoring. “Sssshh Drogon. Don’t wake up daddy!”

Drogon’s eyes snapped open. He jumped up, not used to being woken in his sleep. He growled, but stopped once Dany patted his head. He didn’t fully trust her yet, but he loved her because his master loved her.

Dany removed her ring from her finger to keep it from getting caught in Drogon’s shaggy fur as she pet him. Dany believed he would get along well with her own dogs.

A rustling in the bed drew Dany’s attention. She smiled, shifted her body so she was on one knee as she prepared to stand back up, but stopped as Drogo’s eyes widened. He began spitting out words in Dothraki. He sounded panicked. Dany had no idea why. After a few moments she recognized the words ‘no, ready, marriage, and soon’. Marriage? Where had that come from?

Dany glanced down. She still had one knee on the ground, the other bent at a right angle over Drogon, who had gone back to sleep. And she realized that she was holding out the ring she inherited from her grandmother in her right hand.

“No, no,” said Dany waving her hands. Drogo stopped ranting, but still sat in apprehension. His hair stood fluffily at the top of his head, out of it’s usual braid.

Dany had taught him how people in the west stood on one knee when they proposed. He had thought it far more ridiculous than the Dothraki custom of offering the woman a ponytail of the man’s hair.

Dany breathed deeply, trying to remember how to say “I was not proposing, I was just petting the dog” in Dothraki.

“No marriage,” she said in Dothraki, “I is feeling animal.”

Drogo quirked an eyebow. Dany gestured to Drogon. Drogo leaned forward and looked at Drogon. Chortles broke out from him.

Dany wasn’t sure if he was laughing at the situation or her, but at least everything was okay.

“Jano,” said Drogo. It was Dany’s turn to be confused. Drogo pet his dog. “Drogon jano.”

“Jano,” repeated Dany, brushing her fingers across Drogon’s head.

Drogo smiled and lifted his girlfriend on to his lap.Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

If he had asked her, Dany would have told him that she couldn’t see marriage any time soon. But if there was anyone who could change her mind, it was him.


	2. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technicallypsychiccupcake asked:
> 
> "so... how did everything go?" + dany x drogo

Dany couldn’t stop pacing. She should be do something productive. She should be reading the inventory lists and ordering shipments for the store’s opening in two weeks or reading through resumes of potential new employees, or hell, even working out. Instead she strides back into the living room for 27th time in the last hour.

Drogo should be back by now. The results of his citizenship test should have been at the courthouse, no more than a fifteen-minute trip there and back. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced down at her phone. He’d been gone for nearly two hours.

In the six months that Daenerys had been with Drogo, she had fallen hard. She was heart-stoppingly in love with him. Which made the wait for his citizenship test results agonizing. Dany didn’t want to imagine what it would mean for Drogo to leave Westeros. She couldn’t just leave her whole life and go with him to his home country, but she couldn’t let him leave her here alone either.

Dany looked at Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion laying on the couch like one massive pile of fur. How could they stay calm?

Dany groaned and headed back to the kitchen. Maybe she could distract herself with food.

Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw him sitting at the table. He was eerily stealthy at times. She hadn’t even heard the front door unlock. Drogo glared down at a tri-folded paper on the table, one hand holding up his head as he read it.

Dany took a deep breath. “Hey,” she said. She slowly approached the table. “So…. How did everything go?”

Drogo grimaced at her. It was the same look he gave her brother after he jokingly called her a “bitch” and a “whore”. It was also the look he used before his amateur boxing matches. Sadness flooded Dany. She began bracing herself for the revelation. Suddenly Drogo smiled wide. “I am official Westerosi citizen.” He stood and held out the paper for Dany to see.

Dany squealed in delight. She ran forward, jumped into her boyfriend’s arms and kissed him hard. Drogo wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up. “I knew you could do it, my sun and stars,” said Dany in Dothraki. Although they had been teaching each other their native languages, Dany spoke Dothraki far better than Drogo spoke the Common Tongue. “We should celebrate.”

“There’s a tournament tonight,” Drogo suggested.

Dany stopped stroking Drogo’s shoulder length hair and hopped out of his arms. “No.”

“Why not?” whined Drogo. “Why do you want to celebrate by being punched?” asked Dany. She hated Drogo’s obsession with amateur boxing. Last time, his opponent had given him a concussion. All Drogo cared about though was that he won the match.

“I passed the test though,” Drogo said. “I should choose how we celebrate.” Drogo wrapped his arms around Dany’s waist and kissed her forehead. “Please, moon of my life.”

Dany huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

 

“Right hook baby! Right hook!” screamed Dany.

Drogo smirked as he heard his girlfriend cheering above the rest of the crowd. She talked about how much she hated boxing and violence, but he knew that she secretly loved the thrill of the competition as much as he did.

Drogo weaved, and Mago struck air. Drogo fought back with a left jab to the gut, followed by a right and flurry of jabs until Mago was backed against the ropes. The referee warned Drogo to back up, so Drogo complied. He hopped back and forth in place as Mago regained himself in the corner.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the 3rd round. Drogo raised his arms high, eliciting a cheer from the crowd. He looked straight at Dany, who attempted to look impassive. Still, the hints of a smile tugged at her lips.

A blow to the back of the head caught Drogo off guard. He tumbled forward, nearly knocking his head into the turnbuckle. The crowd roared with boos. Drogo turned and charged at his opponent. Ring security pulled him back as the referees held back Mago. The boos grew louder when the ring announcer said that the match was now cancelled.

Security gradually pushed Drogo back to his corner. Mago sneered, proud of himself. Neither noticed the little blond head that had slipped into the ring. With strength that Drogo had not expected from his little dragon, Daenerys yanked back one of the refs surrounding Mago and slapped the boxer in the face. Mago’s cheek glowed red and his eyes widened with rage, leaving him unprepared for Dany’s kick to the groin. Mago dropped immediately, cradling his manhood. Two of the refs picked up Dany and carried her out of the ring while she screamed, “Try that again. See if you still have a dick by the time I’m done with you!”

The crowd screamed and cheered as the referees escorted Dany from the gym. Drogo couldn’t help but smile. He had much to learn still about the Moon of his life. And he now had all the time in the world.


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany x Drogo + celebrating halloween with their son BECAUSE I NEED THE FEELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and completely forgot to post it! Sorry!

“Drogo! Come on!” Daenerys yelled up the stairs. 

“Daddy! We’re going to miss the candy!” added Rhaego. He sighed slumped down to the floor. He was more than eager for his first Halloween.

“I’m coming!” Drogo said, stomping down the stairs. “How do I look?”

Daenerys raked her eyes up his body. When Drogo initially suggested being Aquaman for Halloween, Daenerys laughed. Had she known then how attractive his Aquaman would be, she’d have bought the costume for him years ago. His hair was loose from its usual braid, and the gold cufflinks added a flair to his tattoos. 

“You look cool, daddy!” said Rhaego. Daenerys blushed. She had forgotten about Rhaego, who looked adorable in his own Flash costume.

“Who needs Superman with you around?” Dany smiled. She wrapped her arms around Drogo and whispered, “You make the lamest superhero sexy. Do you realize how hard that is?”

Drogo smiles back. “And you said it couldn’t be done.”

Daenerys shrugs. “I was wrong.”

Little Rhaego forced his way between them. “Candy! Candy!” He tried pushing Drogo to the door. He wasn’t quite big enough for that yet.

Drogo laughed and picked up his son. “We have to take pictures first.”

Rhaego pouted. Dany pulled out her phone and snaps a quick photo. “Okay, smile this time.”

Instead of smiling, Rhaego ducked his head into his father’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I guess daddy and I will get candy by ourselves.”

That convinced him. With a so wide it looks as though it will pop off his face, Rhaego gleamed to the camera. Drogo smiled with him. The photo is probably Dany’s favorite.

“Alright, now who’s ready for candy?” Daenerys led the way to the door.

“Me! Me!” cried Rhaego.

Drogo put him down and he raced to the door, running out into the twilight at lightning speed.


End file.
